


Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Definite Rent References, Fluff, Hints at past drug abuse, Holding Hands, Homelessness, Kind of vague Rent references, Kissing, M/M, There is no plot, Walking down the street, doing something together, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles bump into each other after years in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Bittersweet fluff. I was watching Rent and I'll Cover You just gets me right in the heart... So voila.   
> Title from I'll Cover You From RENT.

"DEREK!" Derek turned at the call of his name, the familiar voice jolting him from his little daydream. "DEREK!" He tried to locate the owner of the voice. "Round here, genius." Derek turned to come face to face with Stiles Stilinski. "Hey you." He grinned, smile spread across his face. 

"Stiles?" Derek let his jaw drop a little; he was thinner than he used to be, the muscle mass he gained in his last year of high school gone. He had a brown bag slung over his shoulder and his big brown eyes were glinting at Derek.

"Derek Hale. Long time no see." Stiles ran a hand through his hair; his thumb sticking through the ripped hole in his jumper. 

"You look good." Derek grinned, Stiles looked a little rough around the edges but he looked happy, stubble dusting his chin. 

"Why thank you." He faux-curtsied and elbowed Derek softly. "So whatcha doing in New York?"

"I moved up when Isaac left. I feel close to Laura here." He brushed his thumb across his chin and breathed out. 

"Do want to go get a drink?" The sun glinted off Stiles' skin as he moved to point in the direction of a coffee shop. "I've asked that but I can't actually afford that." Stiles sighed. 

"We could just take a walk?" Derek gave a soft smile, he'd offer but Stiles was Stiles and would not take the offer being the idiot he is. 

"Walk. Walk I can do a walk." Stiles cracked a smile. 

"So you've lost weight..." Derek began as they started walking.

"Unemployment and homelessness can do that to a guy." Stiles winced as he walked. 

"You're homeless?" Derek asked.

"No, No. Not now, I was for a while, I'm flat sharing right now, working my way between two jobs." Stiles rolled his shoulders and let his finger rake over a rack of old jackets. 

"How did you get there?" Derek asked, and Stiles stilled slowing. He licked his lips, looked down and looked back up. He swallowed.

"I'd rather not say. I kind of want to preserve any respect you have for me." Stiles said finally, looking from his shoes to Derek. "Scott and Allison got married." He shoved his hands back into his pockets. 

"Yeah. I went to the reception." Derek laughed. Stiles removed his hands from his pockets and rubbed together. 

"Cold winter." He mumbled. Derek took Stiles' hands and wrapped them in his own. "Your werewolf-y heat is unfair." Stiles smiled, hands curling in under Derek's.

"Erica and Boyd have a daughter." Derek mumbled.

"Dakota." Stiles smiled again; it was a little ray of sunshine. Derek weaseled Stiles' palms apart and held Stiles' hand in his own. Stiles looked at Derek, mouth open. "Whilst you're in New York, do you want to keep a lonely broke man company?" Stiles gave a small smile up at Derek. 

"Lover, I'll Cover You." Derek whispered, stepping closer to Stiles. Stiles felt cold to touch but his cheeks heated as Derek leaned closer, capturing Stiles' lips with his. 

"Did you just quote Rent?" Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips.

"I lived with Boyd for almost three years." Derek muttered back eyebrow raised. 

"Fair enough." Stiles kept one hand linked with Derek's and wrapped the other around Derek's neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
